JP1996-100695A discloses a fuel injection control device of an engine for controlling operation of a fuel injection valve that makes fuel injection into an intake passage. In consideration of an influence of an intake pressure in the intake passage exerted on a fuel injection amount of the fuel injection valve, this fuel injection control device calculates an effective injection time and an ineffective injection time based on a differential pressure between a fuel pressure and the intake pressure, and sets an injection time of the fuel injection valve from the effective injection time and the ineffective injection time.